phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mind Share
Just speculating I wonder if the aliens will be the same ones as in "Sci-Fi Pie Fly"; since they looked like P&F, that would make it easy for them to switch, and for the audience to tell them apart. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC)the Adv I saw a bit of advertisment for the episode. They're not the same aliens by the looks of it. They're these wierd iguana-like creatures. (Shudders)Bloxdude47 (talk) 17:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) My View of the Episode The commerical: HERE. I found a commerical with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet switching bodies with reptilian aliens. Phineas (inside an alien's body) tells Candace on some TV screen that he and his friends switched bodies with the aliens. After that, the commerical continues to show the other shows, as the mind switching is the theme of the promo and next episodes. (You have to watch the commerical to understand, because I can't describe it easily) Then it shows the aliens inside the gang's bodies; the gang's bodies turn reptilian. After that, Phineas says "We'll be bac in our own bodies in no time." which could mean that there might (I said might) been a problem with the invention that Phineas and Ferb made. The Episode's Hypotheotical Plot So judging on what we got here, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends meet some reptilian alien tourists who want to see Earth. Since it seems that they can only commuate with that TV screen, the boys build a mind switching device to switch their and the aliens minds with each other. Candace finds out, so Candace will probally try to bust the boys. Something goes wrong (judging on what Phineas said), and they have to build another mind switching machine. And there might be trouble with the aliens in the gang's bodies too, judging how excited they are in the commerical. The things I said may or may not turn out true, so this may or may not be the actual episode's plot. 18:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) In an extended promo, Phineas states the aliens are intergalactic super-criminals. So the aliens were lying about the vacation.Bloxdude47 (talk) 00:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyone who's seen the new extended promo - doesn't the alien's voice sound like the guy who plays Irving, Jack McBrayer? 04:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I just saw the extended promo, and thought the same thing. I wonder if he voiced the alien. 04:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Paul the Delivery Guy? Accoring to Paul's page on the wiki, he appears in this episode along with his main appearence in Delivery of Destiny, but where exactly does he appear in "Mind Share"? The GTA Nerd (Call me Dil Pickles) 06:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :He appears behind Lotsmo tied up with his mouth covered by the aliens possessing the gang. - Jasonbres (talk) 13:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, alright thanks a lot. That cleared up some confusion for me :) The GTA Nerd (Call me Dil Pickles) 17:12, July 16, 2015 (UTC)